Since humanity first began tending plants, there has been a problem of administering water and other nutrients to assure normal growth of such plants. Various means have been devised from simply flooding ditches in fields to elaborate underground tube systems and above ground sprinkler systems.
More recently, the raising of plants in greenhouses has become increasingly popular since a much more controlled environment is provided. Relative to irrigating the plants in the greenhouses, various spray systems have been devised to eliminate hand watering, the most recent innovations dealing with rails mounted in the peak of the greenhouse and depending therefrom with outwardly extending manifolds carrying spray nozzles. These systems have at least two drawbacks. First, they are by nature flimsy when spanning anywhere near the width of a normal greenhouse and require guy wires and similar support means. Also, the amount of space taken up by the depending apparatus as well as the supporting guy wires and outwardly extending manifolds for all practical purposes eliminates the use of over head supported growing containers such as hanging pots and the like. This, reduces the usable interior greenhouse space by as much as one third to one half.